Merry Yaoi Christmas
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Three friends were all around their Christmas Tree, all exchanging gifts for each other until Elizabeta realized there was a fourth special present all alone. Who does it belong to? And why does their neighbors have to do with the other present? Rated T, HunFraPan.


**Hey, remember the time I wrote that one crack fic called 'We're Not Perverted' and I introduced the Yaoi Fan Trio? Well, what would happen if they had a Christmas party? And what would happen if it was just the three of them on the day of X-Mas just opening their presents? You get more craziness later on!**

_Merry Yaoi Christmas! _

Elizabeta woke up early in the morning, lying in bed with the covers completely covering herself like a caterpillar. However as her eyes began to open up not only did she realized she was sweating from the hotness of the covers, but it was Christmas! She quickly tried to escape out of trapping state but instead tumbled to the side awkwardly and fell to the floor, but it didn't stop her from caterpillar moving on the floor.

Thankfully she left her door open (but nobody knew why, unless she wanted Francis to come and sleep with her, which would be a mistake knowing what happened last time...) and crawled herself out and down the narrow hallway.

_C'mon, I'm almost there! _Elizabeta told herself eagerly. _Just a few more crawls and I'll be first to open them! _

What she was referring to were the presents everyone left for themselves. She got presents for Francis and Kiku but she saw three gifts from her side! Who was the third person that gave her an extra present this year? Elizabeta was eager to find out as she wiggled closer into the living room. However instead of being the first one up, she found Kiku and Francis—still in their pajamas—sitting by the Christmas tree and saw her and, despite themselves, laughed at Elizabeta the Catapilla.

"GUYS, HOW DARE YOU WAKE UP BEFORE ME?" cried Elizabeta who wiggled out of her cocoon.

"We would, but you know what our saying is, non?" Francis asked, smirking deviously.

And in union, they said: "The early fan gets to see sexy yaoi!" and everyone burst into pitching laughter.

Elizabeta, Francis, and Kiku all lived in the same apartment room together where they felt safe and secured from the outside world for its ignorance of yaoi. All three of these fabulous characters all enjoy the greatness of yaoi and not only that; they made it a tradition to have their very own yaoi Christmas. Kiku would prepare everyone with many DVDs of yaoi splendor, Francis made lots of cookies and treats for everyone to eat on and Elizabeta decorated their apartment inside and out with their large tree ("Which was a hard ass time trying to get it in," remarked Elizabeta) full with ornaments and handcrafted ones which featured everybody they knew. She made sure to put each one next to their love life—some of which got into heated arguments on whether Berwald would be next to Mathias or Tino. Nonetheless the pairings were all lined perfectly and so begun the first morning of their yaoi x-mas.

Elizabeta got to the floor and clapped her hands eagerly, "So, who should open theirs first?"

"I do not mind if one of you wishes to go first," said Kiku sweetly.

"May I go first?" Francis asked. The two nodded and Francis reached his hands out for his decorative presents.

Elizabeta had to hold her giggles because he picked up hers first. Francis caught this and wondered puzzlingly what she had in stored for him. Unwrapping his blue-colored, snowflake patterned in the shape of a slim rectangle, Francis opened his present happily and saw a red-white-and blue stripped shirt with words saying '_Keep Calm and Support Yaoi'. _

"I thought you wanted something to not just remember your country but to support yaoi," Elizabeta explained and smiled. "I hope you like it."

Francis stared at Elizabeta with watery eyes and nearly plunged himself onto her for a hug if she had not pulled a hand out and pushed his face away. So while Francis tried to control himself in his watery state, Kiku reached out for Francis' second present and gave it to him. Kiku gave his regards for the New Year and Francis gave his thanks and unwrap the decorative red box that shined along the green trimming bow.

Right away Francis was crying—Kiku gave him a figurine of Arthur and Francis hugging each other in a passionate state. Francis was preparing to attack Kiku by hugs but Kiku suggested he should open his presents first and then get to the hugging later.

"Oh, open mine first!" Elizabeta suggested excitedly. "It's the one with that cute blue bow!" Elizabeta pointed with her slender index finger at the green package with its stunning blue bow.

Kiku immediately pondered what his gift from Elizabeta—was it new pencils or notebooks for his drawings? Kiku took the box and excitedly tore its wrappings and opened the lid to see his present. Inside he witnessed a grand sight—pictures!

"Elizabeta-san, are these pictures?"

She looked proud, "Yes, they are! Of all the grand adventures of us hunting—uh, I mean— _following_ our great pairings! Look, there's Lukas and Mathias on their date, and there's Berwald and Tino when they were having their anniversary dinner. Oh, and who could forget these?" Elizabeta pulled out a few pictures of Alfred and Arthur…doing some certain things that made the two friends bleed from their noses the last time they saw Alfred and Arthur doing things that you don't need to know, Reader.

"Elizabeta-san, this is such a great gift! Thank you!" Kiku cried in happiness, he even shed a tear of love and joy.

"Don't forget moi, mon ami!" Francis said, pulling out his lavender-colored package over to Kiku's lap. Kiku began to open box. "I saw this when I went shopping, and I thought of you when I laid eyes upon the gift."

All Kiku could do was gawk in sensational bliss when he saw his gift. But he had to close the lid before Elizabeta looked and blushed rather hard. "I apologize, Francis-san, but I need this only for...emergencies."

"Heeeey!" cried Elizabeta enormously, taking Kiku's shoulders and pulling him back and forth. "I wanna see! Let me see, Kiku!"

Since it was Christmas and Kiku wanted her to stop touching him unsuitably, he pushed the gift over to Elizabeta who squealed delightfully and opened the lid. Only the reaction was a huge flush, a near-coming nosebleed, and a slow pace of putting the lid back.

"On to Elizabeta!" Francis cheered, trying not to bankrupt the moment of Christmas cheer.

Elizabeta was feeling in high-spirits and seized all three of the gifts and rapidly let the wrapping of the presents become tatters, but she calmed herself enough to open one gift at a time. She opened Kiku's gift which was a new series of manga made by him and considerably autographed. Elizabeta was ecstatic. She was going to read his newest manga and novels first before anyone else in the world. And when she exposed Francis' gift of a new pair of handmade puppets of her favorite pairing (USUK), she glared her eyes hungrily upon the last present. Kiku and Francis were puzzled at the third gift.

The question was: who gave her—or them—the last present?

"Who managed to get this one in?" Francis asked.

"I do not know," Kiku said. He looked up to Elizabeta for an answer. "Elizabeta-san, do you know who got this for you?"

Elizabeta shook her head, heedless on the idea. Who could possibly go all the way of getting into their apartment and putting this present under the tree on Christmas day? As Elizabeta's finger tips traveled gently on the pretty brightly orange wrapping she started unraveling the present while her ambitious friends watched from behind her back. Carefully opening the package and removing the top lid revealed a shocking, undeniably prodigious gift that made Elizabeta quite…discombobulated.

They were a group pictures…but they were landscape photos and various countries with their landmarks and people.

Kiku gaped at the pictures and said, "Oh, I remember now! I think these were the photos I took when I saw some of my OTPs! That was meant for us all and these ones right here were meant for Arthur for his articles…"

Kiku's expression became a smiling abyss of blankness…

"Ki-Kiku?" Francis and Elizabeta asked, shaking in fear.

"…I think…I sent a similar package like this for…oh dear."

Elizabeta and Francis looked over to Kiku in fear, "Kiku," Elizabeta said, "which OTP did you _exactly _take the most?"

Kiku closed his mouth in horror—worst of all everyone knew which OTP he took the most…

All they could think was…

_Shit_.

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Artie?" bellowed Alfred from the kitchen. "Did you get that package from Kiku? He said he got some of them on his vacation, and I think some more for us to look if we travel. Are they nice?"

Arthur stared blankly at the pictures...

Was this the end for the Yaoi Fan Trio…?

_The End (?)_

**Actually, no, it wasn't. After Kiku talked with Arthur and managed to calm him (but seriously, can anyone guess how long that took?) and everyone lived for X-Mas. **

**Hungary: Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

**Japan: It was rather stupid of me for mixing up the packages…**

**France: Look at the bright side, the New Year is coming and our OTP adventures have yet to cease!**


End file.
